


Missed the Get Away

by suncityblues



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: A lot of talk about food, Emotional Constipation, Gen, M/M, Raijin Days, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncityblues/pseuds/suncityblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snap shot of daily life that takes place when Izaya and Shizuo are still at Raijin. </p><p>"When he wakes up there is a message on his phone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed the Get Away

When he wakes up there is a message on his phone.

He sees who it’s from but does not read it. He knows what it’ll say anyway.

He gets out of bed and mechanically puts on his black school uniform before padding over to the kitchen. His sisters are already awake, they’re loudly bickering about who gets to wear what colored underwear which day in their room.

Izaya does his best not to think about it as he walks past their door.

He makes breakfast for the three of them in a daze. Fruit. Toast. Tea. He’s not much of a chef. Their dinners are convenience store faire, or take out but his sisters don’t complain about it. 

Halfway through his slice of toast his phone starts buzzing again. Izaya pulls the device from his pocket, looks at it for a moment, and then slides it down the table towards Mairu.

“You answer it” he says noncommittally, "I don't feel like talking."

He feels a little feverish, so abandoning his breakfast, he walks down the hall to collect his school bag from his room. He hears a cheerful “Hi, mom!” from the kitchen. He closes his door so he doesn’t have to hear the rest of the conversation.

His sisters are excited the whole way to their school and don’t even gripe about having to wash the breakfast plates.

Izaya opens the text message.  
His mother is coming home for a few days.

He's a little cut up about it.

-+-

“You’re being unusually self destructive today” Shinra tells him happily during their lunch break.

Izaya had spent the better part of the morning filling his pockets with little wads of paper and throwing them across the room at Shizuo when no one was looking. He aimed not for the blond’s head but for the little gap between the shirt collar and neck. It took almost twenty minutes of this before Shizuo got mad enough to throw a desk in his general direction during their English lesson. 

Izaya raises an eyebrow towards Shinra and says, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I mean, you’re always somewhat self destructive,” Shinra continues as though Izaya had been enthusiastic about his opinion, “but today you seem a lot more on-edge, sort of like you have, for instance, lost your head and every time you get close to finding it, it disappears again.”

Izaya looks at him vacantly for a moment. Shinra seems to have segued into somewhere in his mind that not even Izaya wants to follow. He’s still not hungry so he shoves his food towards Shinra's side of the desk. “The word you’re looking for is ‘frustrated’” he tells the boy with glasses without any real malice. He figured out the Celty thing a while ago anyway, but he’s still playing it close to his chest, though he suspects Shinra wouldn’t mind if Izaya did know his love interest only existed from the neck down.

Thoroughly unhappy about being subjected to stories of Celty for the rest of the break, Izaya gets up and gathers his jacket and bag in his hand.

Shinra nods to himself and starts picking through Izaya’s left over food. “You’re going then?” he says to Izaya’s retreating back. “If you’re looking to make up with Shizuo he’s also skipped the rest of the day so check the park. It would be good if you made up, anyway, but at least try not to fight.”

Izaya snorts and walks faster.

-+-

Normally when he skips out on class it’s to go home and sleep for the rest of the day. His jobs keep him up almost every night, or else he’ll find himself wandering aimlessly in the early morning hours. In the last few months it’s not unusual for him to stay out until the time he needs to be home to wake his sisters up. He's growing up, he supposes.

But today he’s restless and though what he’d really like to be doing is working with Kine and the Awakusu-kai, he knows he’s still being vetted and looking too eager would be a weakness, especially with his age and inexperience already working against him.

So he goes to the park to pick a fight.

It’s not hard to find Shizuo even from behind. His blond hair sticking up at all angles as he sits on a bench by the pond, feeding ducks scraps from his lunch.

It’s such an idyllic scene, Izaya cannot help himself from wanting to break something.

Shizuo looks content and Izaya wants to ruin it because after all, it shouldn’t be right that a monster gets to enjoy himself when Izaya can’t. So he takes a piece of paper out of his pocket, already rolled into a circle from earlier, and walks quietly to where Shizuo is sitting.

Shizuo must have noticed Izaya’s reflection in the pond or otherwise sensed his presence behind him because before Izaya can do anything he says, “Flea.”

It’s not a question, it’s a statement, as though there is no possible person in the world who would be approaching him other than his enemy. In this instance, he’s right.

Izaya strides the rest of the way to the bench and when he gets to Shizuo, who is still actively staring at the ducks, drops the piece of paper right into the same place as before, between Shizuo’s collar and neck.

“Boop” Izaya chirps.

That’s when Shizuo explodes.

-+-

The bench gets ripped up and the birds go flying in all directions, squawking and screaming in fear. Shizuo throws the top half of the bench at Izaya and the bottom half at where Izaya was likely to dodge to, but both are missed easily. A piece of wooden shrapnel from the bench launches into Izaya’s arm, and another one clips his jaw. He tastes blood but ignores it.

“YOU FILTHY LOUSE” Shizuo shouts at him. Izaya grins and it’s all teeth. Pulls out his flick blade. Shizuo is doing that motion he does before he goes in for a real punch. A kind of wind up, like a baseball player. Izaya’s seen it often enough before. He sort of likes it, it’s one of the only predictable things about his classmate. He throws his knife at Shizuo the moment the other goes in for the punch.

The knife lodges between knuckles but doesn’t slow Shizuo down.

Izaya gets out of the way just in time, and laughs as Shizuo swings at air, dislodging the knife and sending it flying.

That’s when he starts to run.

Or tries to, anyway, because suddenly there is a hand on the back of his jacket and he’s being pulled up off his feet. He swings his legs aimlessly but knows there’s no use.

Simon frowns down at him.

Shizuo, held in Simon’s other hand, begins to shout about how it’s all Izaya’s fault and how he should be allowed to kill him once and for all.

Simon makes a placating sound. “You two must be mad because your blood sugar’s low. Eat sushi, then you’ll be happy” he declares.

Izaya just huffs but lets himself be pulled the few blocks to Russia Sushi anyway. There’s no point in getting on Simon’s bad side, especially so early in the day.

-+-

Inside Russia Sushi, Izaya and Shizuo share a table in sullen silence.

They both know how this goes by now. Denis is watching them out of the corner of his eye and should one of them rile the other up, even unintentionally, they’d both be graced with the bad side of a chef's knife.

And, what’s worse, be forced to do dishes all night to supposedly make up for property damages.

Shizuo sighs to himself. He seems to be coming off his adrenaline high, a little less angry than usual. His aura isn't as murderous and he keeps fidgeting with the new bandage on his hand, as though it's a great injustice he's being forced to care for a knife wound and not bleed all over the table.

They stay silent for a long time until a plate of sushi is placed in front of them. It’s good stuff, Izaya notices. A lot more fatty tuna than usual, which peps him up since he knows he’s probably going to be stuck with the bill anyway, as Shizuo almost never has money on him, and so he might as well enjoy it.

Russia Sushi isn’t a charity, but more of an obligation, as Simon often tells them.

When he sets the plate down Simon looks at Izaya intently. “You should eat more” he intones, “Your face is pale. Besides, sushi will make you a better person. Trust me.” He pats Izaya's shoulder in an overly familiar way and then wanders off. Shizuo snorts from his side of the table.

Izaya doesn’t say anything at all but he does shove a piece of ootoro in his mouth, being careful of the scratch on this jaw and the pain in his arm.

“Say, Flea” Shizuo says out of nowhere, “what are you doing following me around anyway?”

Izaya keeps ignoring him. He goes for another piece of sushi but decides he doesn’t want it after all.

Shizuo just makes a frustrated noise to the word at large and then proceeds to eat the vast majority of the platter while Izaya checks his text messages.

Normally he would make a fuss, or commentate on how Shizuo was being a pig but he didn’t feel up to it. He’s content for now with glaring at his chopsticks and phone in equal measure.

He’s just feeling bad for himself, is what he thinks.

It’s always harder to sneak out when his parents are home, since their jet lag often means they also stay up late, and therefor it's harder to make money or observe humans.

He can imagine his mother’s lecture without thinking too hard: you shouldn’t go out so much at night. What if something happened to Mairu or Kururi while you were away?

It’s a little rich for someone who lives most of her year away from Mairu and Kururi to worry about leaving them alone, even if the whole conversation is taking place in Izaya’s mind. It makes him laugh a bit out loud.

Shizuo looks up from where he’s demolishing sushi. “What’s so funny flea?” he looks like he’s ready to be offended, violently points a chopstick in Izaya's direction, “just because I don’t eat like a picky child hardly makes me the one with the problem—”

Izaya doesn’t know why he says it but as soon as the words come out of his mouth all his mirth is gone, “My mom’s coming home tonight.”

He regrets having been born with a mouth.

Shizuo looks uncomfortable and confused. “Most moms come home every night?” he says like he can’t help himself.

“Mine doesn’t” Izaya snaps, as he digs in his wallet for money to leave on the table. He wants to get out of there before he says anything else that stupid.

As Izaya makes to put the money in the center of the table Shizuo grabs his hand so quickly Izaya doesn’t catch it. He can’t make a get away without breaking his wrist now. He pouts.

Shizuo doesn’t say anything, just stares intently at Izaya, holding his hand. It’s warm.

"What?" Izaya asks, “It's not that interesting, she works abroad, both my parents do” Izaya shrugs like he didn’t just supply an uncharacteristically large amount of information about himself to his worst enemy.

“I don’t really care about them and they don’t really care about me either.”

Shizuo frowns. They’re still holding hands. It feels oddly comfortable for both of them but Simon and Denis have stopped what they're doing and are looking over at them, then each other, like something really catastrophic might happen any moment now.

They’re probably right.

Shizuo squeezes Izaya’s hand once, then lets go.  
A gesture he must have seen in a movie or show, because Izaya is absolutely positive it couldn't have been from experience.

Shizuo cocks his head at an odd angle, like he’s trying to process something much bigger than he possibly could with the information given.

Izaya huffs out a laugh.

“You’re so gullible Shizu-chan!” he calls, “I bet you were all ready to say something embarrassing like…” His face lights up brightly as he pauses for dramatic effect.

“Friends forever!” he caws as he swiftly leaves the restaurant, careful not to make eye contract with Denis or Simon.

-+-

His sisters are already home when he gets there.

They’re cheerful, racing around the small communal area after each other, thinking up wild ideas for what their mother brought back from her trip. “An elephant!” calls Mairu, “Brazilian wandering spider” says Kururi.

His phone buzzes with a message.

_So sorry Iza. Work came up and I had to cancel my flght._   
_I’ll make it up to you soon, promise. Take care of your sisters, and send them all my love._

  
Izaya turns the phone off.

Then he goes to the store to buy dinner.

-+-

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I will continue this sort of odd AU, who knows, it kind of depends on how into SH I get I think. 
> 
> But anyway, if you want to throw fic requests etc at me I'm suncityblues on tumblr.


End file.
